Lost Child
by thatwritersdream
Summary: Ikuto never expected to have a sixteen year old daughter, let alone a daughter who was in trouble with the law and had issues. One word Ikuto would describe his daughter as would be crazy. One word Emily would describe her father is unfit. They butt heads a lot, but in the end of the day they get along. The question is, can Ikuto really become this girl's father?


**So I got yet another idea, yeah shhh don't say anything. I am trying to stay on top of the other updates. I hope you enjoy this story and I really hope it is an original idea. I do not own any of the characters besides Emily. This story is being co-written by my friend ((who basically proof reads it)) and made the OC Yumi. I hope you enjoy!**

**Lost Child**

_Heartache is better than loneliness_

_~Unknown_

Chapter One: Emily

Emily Noriko use to smile, laugh even. She had good grades and held a good job as a waitress, she was the girl that was average- but she was okay with that. She had this amazingly crazy best friend named Yumi Shimizu and Emily couldn't ask for anything better. Emily once never let the world beat her down; nothing could make her smile turn into a frown, not until her foster mother died and her foster father became a drunk. Yes, even though Emily was adopted- it never bothered her. She accepted the fact her parents put her up for adoption, and maybe one day she'd meet them by chance.

Nothing was the same after Emily's foster first laid a hand on her. Over the course of a few weeks he spiraled out of control, beating Emily until she was black and blue. On multiple occasions Emily hide her once flawless skin under layers of clothing. Despite how many times Yumi asked what was wrong- Emily grew cold and quiet was. That smile slowly turned into a frown and the cheerful pink haired girl grew distant. She too was slowly breaking.

**Emily's P.O.V**

Yumi told me to stay home and just to lock my bed room door, but it isn't simple like that. I tried to tell her but she was stubborn- she came up with this crazy idea of me staying the night, but I declined her offer immediately. Yumi was a good person, sweet, hyper- crazily hyper like a baby on candy crack, but that wasn't the point. Her parents didn't like me after I got caught smoking out on the school roof, claiming that I was taking my adoptive mother's death hard, but I wasn't. I got the smokes out of my adoptive father's pocket, which was now passed out drunk on the floor in the house. Dumbass.

Now I was strolling on the 'bad' side of Seiyo. People think just because people drink and fight and get arrested over here that it's _bad_. It wasn't actually, I found it great. No one could tell you what to do, there was no rules- no one bothered you unless you owed something. Luckily, everyone pays up front.

"Emily!" I glanced over my shoulder to the male running at me. He was in his thirties, and he was my supplier. "You got the money Em?"

I smirked up at him, my midnight blue eyes probably dancing with mischief as I pulled out the wad of cash I stole from my father's bag. "Okay course I do." I rolled my eyes handing it over and swapping the bag from him. "This is all of it?"

"Yeah." Was all he said before shoving his hands into his pockets and walking off. Something seemed off; usually I was given my load and paid in a private place. Not in the open- unless. _Fuck._

Shoving the bag into my pocket I began to turn into an alley way as the police sirens got closer to me. The fucker set me up to take his fall! He literally put the police on my trail, probably tipping the police off himself that a teenaged girl was out on the streets buying weed. Yeah, no more business with him!

"Stay were you are at!" I heard the voice echoed along the alley walls, but by now I was running as the police car picked up speed.

Quickly, I turned the corner and began climbing the fire escape, tossing the bag of weed I got into the bushes over the opposite wall. I climbed at least three flights of the fire escape stairs before I distantly hear the police footsteps. No way did I have any intentions of getting caught. I was already running down the building's halls, which happened to be an apartment complex, then turning a sharp left, hitting my hip on the corner wall. Hissing in pain, I still continued to run until I got into the stair well. They'd expect me to go down, but if I went up- I'd be safe. Or so I though.

I made it at least another flooring until I was tackled down in the hall way. It was a male officer who felt as if he had one to many doughnuts. I couldn't breathe with him pinning me down!

"Got her!" He shouted making me flinch.

"Can you get off me? I can't breathe!" I snapped, causing the officer to shift his weight.

"I advise you not to speak young lady." He said gruffly, pulling my arms behind me.

I felt the coolness of the handcuff as they locked onto my wrist. It hurt as it bit into my skin, but I can't complain. If Yumi was here, she'd be telling me '_I told you'_, and then I'd have to agree she was right- which I would never ever do. The officer hauled me to my feet as another officer enters.

"Young teenager." The second officer is a slim woman with the name tag- Mag, said stating the obvious. Well Mag, your hair that is in a bun is all messed up and you are sweating. Which is my fault because I ran for it with high hopes I could get away, but you and your partner caught me. Great.

"Why do you teenagers do this? Don't you think about your parents?" Meg asked me as her partner I have yet to look at, tuned me to look at her.

"I thought I got interrogated in the station where I have my rights read and demand a lawyer." I laughed, shaking my head. "Officer Meg, have you ever thought that maybe some of us don't have parents?"

Meg though looked at me a frowned at me before she pointed to my now exposed shoulder. "What's that?"

I glanced down at the bruise. "My officer, I do believe we call that thing there a _bruise."_

Meg gave me a look, " Don't talk to me as if I'm stupid there miss thing, but how did you get it?"

"Don't remember." Was my simple answer.

"Can I have your name?" She asks, giving me a skeptical look after my answer.

"Emily Noriko."

Meg nodded, "Well Emily, we'll have to take you into the station and contact your parents."

"Good luck with that." I snickered. "Mom is dead and my Dad is passed out drunk." I glanced at the officer behind me. "Can I please go into the car now? My legs are dying here, because you see I am not a runner."

I heard him mutter something under his breath as Meg talked into her walkie talkie as she walked away. I couldn't hear her but I was soon place in the back of the police cruiser, and for some reason I felt excited. Sure it wasn't exactly a _good thing _I was sitting in the back here in handcuffs, but still it was cool. That was where my journey to the Police Station began.

**~Lost~Child~**

**No Point Of View**

Utau Hoshina giggled as Kukai lifted her up, pressing his lips to hers. He currently had her pushed up against the walls of their house as she wrapped her legs around his waist. This was their life, finally beginning together for the last four years. The singer and professional athlete finally were able to begin settling down, but soon enough their careers will call. Let's say they were using their time wisely.

"Kukai." Utau gasped softly as he kissed down her neck with little nips at her skin. It sent shivers down her spine mixed with pleasure as she clung to his shirt tightly.

Lifting his head up, Utau brought his lips to hers and gently unwrapped her legs from his waist, bringing him over to the couch. Sure enough, her back ended up on the couch as Kukai towered over her, stripping his shirt. Utau let her fingers trail down his flat stomach that held a six pack, causing him to smirk at her.

"Utau." Kukai playfully said her name, kissing her passionately on the lips. Her back arched up into his chest, and like puzzle pieces they molded together. That was until they were abruptly interrupted with the loud shrill of a phone ringing.

"Yours?" Utau questioned Kukai breathlessly.

"Nope, yours." Kukai says, handing her the cell phone.

_Seiyo Police Department_

Thousands of thoughts flew through Utau's mind as she sat up, which made Kukai fall back into the couch with a grunt. Had something happened to Ikuto? Was there new clues on Amu's where abouts? Maybe they had bad news. Maybe they had good news. Utau could only hope as she pressed the answer button and held the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" Utau greeted carefully.

"_Utau Hoshina?" _A soft voice asked from the other end.

"Yes this is her. Is this about the Amu Hinamori case?" Utau asked, Kukai long forgotten in the moment despite that he stared right at her.

"_No, I'm sorry this isn't about Amu Hinamori. I believe another case has just begun. Earlier tonight we picked up a teenager, Emily Noriko- and it seems by her birth certificate stated her father and mother to be Amu Hinamori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. She is your niece and under certain situations- we cannot release her into her adoptive father's custody."_

Utau practically dropped the phone in shock. _Daughter, niece, _she had a niece that was arrested. A niece she had no idea about, and she was mad that Ikuto never told her- but maybe he didn't know. Maybe this was why Amu disappeared, she was scared to face the fact she was a mother. Utau would never know.

"What certain situations are you speaking about?" Utau asked, leaning into the couch.

"_It seems that Emily is troubled. She has many bruises after an examination by a nurse. It seems that she has endured physical abuse. That and her parental rights still belong to the biological parents. Which means the adoption isn't official. Since the father's parental rights are still here, it is protocol we tell him about Emily."_

Utau sighed, "One issue- he hasn't been around for the last two years." Utau paused. "Is it possible I can take her in for now?"

"_Emily was arrested for possession of drugs. She is a minor- and she has made it clear she will not go back home into or into the system. Her social worker will be here in two days, and this was the reason we were calling. You have been given temporary custody over Emily until further notice of the father and mother."_

"I'll pay bail for her tonight if that means she can come with me." Utau says suddenly that it causes Kukai's head to snap up.

_Who is she talking to? _Kukai wondered for himself.

The voice on the other end sighed, _"Yes, bail is set to eight hundred. If I were you, I'd also put her in a rehab. It would be good for her."_

Utau nodded in agreement, "I agree with that, so I'll look into it. I'll be over to pick her up."

With that Utau ended the conversation and tossed Kukai his shirt, who was giving Utau a questioning look. Her mind was still spinning with this new information. Ikuto and Amu had a daughter- they actually _did it_ years before any of them did. Now, Utau was bailing her niece out of jail for drug possession and gaining temporary custody. It was all so sudden.

"Where are you going?" Kukai asked.

"We are going to go bail my niece out of jail." Was all Utau said before she ignored Kukai's surprised face and called Ikuto's number.

"_Sorry to miss your call, please leave your name and your number and I'll try to call back."_ Ikuto's prerecorded voice chanted it's sentence Utau had memorized by heart.

"Ikuto it's Utau. You need to know something- you have a daughter back here at home that is going through a rough time. I'm about to bail her out of jail, and I think it's time you came home." Utau said, pressing the two on the dial pad of the phone to deliver the message before walking out the door.

"Ikuto's daughter eh?" Kukai asked still trying to wrap his mind around it.

"Long story short." Utau rambled on with the story and crazy situation as the couple got into the car and drove to the Police Station.

**~Lost~Child~**

**No Point Of View**

It felt like hours Emily, but in reality it had only been ten minutes since she had been put into the holding cell. Wasn't she supposed to get a phone call? Emily would of call Yumi- but then her parents would never let Emily near her again. _Never mind- I need Yumi in my life but I didn't need her to bail me out. I guess I'll have to wait it out. _Wishful thinking was all Emily was full of at the moment. She was bored to the extremes right now but she could make it fun.

Wrapping her fingers around the metal bars of the holding cell, Emily gave it a shake, "Hey, when do I get that phone call?"

The man working there gave her an annoyed expression. "You don't. Your aunt is already coming for you."

Emily gave him a confused look. "My aunt? I don't have one of those! I could be getting kidnapped!"

"She's your biological aunt, your father's sister."

Emily froze right then and there. This was not how she expected her first time behind bars to be like- sick and twisted joked about her family that didn't even want her. It was cruel thing to joke about. Out of anger, Emily shut her mouth and sat down on the uncomfortable cell bed. What the hell was going on?

The doors then proceeded to open as the time ticked by and a tall male and blond female walked in. The male was tall with brown hair and these emerald green eyes. Emily could tell he was an athlete. The female though look like a model, she had long blonde hair that was styled into to pigtails. Her amethest eyes looked over to Emily, and an unknown emotion passed through them before she looked at the officer working as receptionist.

"Eight hundred for Emily Noriko's bail." She spoke coolly, and the officer nodded and took the money before getting up and walking to Emily's holding cell.

"There ya go kid, and stay out of trouble." The officer said but Emily smirked at him.

"No promises." Emily taunted and stepped out of the cell, face to face with Utau Hoshina.

"You're that famous singer." Emily pointed out calmly before shrugging. "Thanks for the bail but I shall be going."

"Nah-uh." Utau interjected as she stepped into Emily's way. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Home." Emily tensely said. "Who are you to stop me?"

Utau crossed her arms and smiled, "I'm your aunt who wants to help you Emily."

**Author's Note**

**It's 1:26 am here where I live and I am tired. This chapter was difficult to type but I hope you liked it. I know it's short but the next chapter will me longer. It would mean a lot for you readers to leave your thoughts in the reviews. Ugh I need sleep- night!**


End file.
